


携刀之爱

by kylinkylin



Category: all巍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	携刀之爱

两指粗的麻绳绕过沈巍的脖子，在他的背后绕了几个繁复的结，又并成一股穿过他的下身绕到胸前，将两个白嫩柔软的奶子束的隆成一个小山丘，最终又并成一股在他的脖子上打了个结。

 

这个绑法对他来说简直就是折磨，粗糙的麻绳深深的勒进他的臀缝，又卡进他的两片阴唇之间，他稍稍挣扎，绳子上的粗糙凸起就碾过他菊穴外的一圈嫩肉和女穴里的蜜豆。

 

更别说把他绑成这样的两个人还在绳子上抹了药。

 

“你们到底要干什么？"

他跪在地上，抬起头来看着翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上的两个人，眼神凌厉的好像能射出刀来，但是沙发上的两个人只是对视了一眼，转过头来不约而同的对着沈巍露出一个称得上猥琐的笑容。

 

“干什么?你好纯啊沈教授，当然是干你啊”

 

虽然这么说，但是两人都没有再进一步的动作 kK和J耐心的等着药效发作，耐心的等沈巍自己扛不住情欲的诱惑，变成一个摇着屁股求他们操干的婊子。

相比较相比较渎神这件事本身，他们更享受渎神的过程，把高高在上的神拽下神坛，把他搞得乱七八糟，肚子被射的鼓鼓囊囊的，像是怀了恶魔的孩子。

 

J有些急不可耐的换了一个坐姿，K伸手安抚似的拍拍他的肩膀——再等等，快发作了。

 

药效渐渐开始发作。

 

沈巍先是觉得自己两个穴热热的，接着就开始痒起来，好像有成千上万只细脚蚂蚁在爬，在轻轻的挠，他虽活了一万年之久，却是第一次有人用这样卑劣的手段对他——他自然是不知道情欲的滋味的。

 

他只觉得痒。

 

刚开始只有一点点，在他能忍受的范围内，接着变得越来越难受，他想要绞腿，可是在两个不怀好意的人面前他羞于做这样的动作。

 

为什么那里会这么痒。

 

沈巍死死咬着嘴唇想，被绑在背后的手也紧紧攥成了一两个拳头。

 

但是还是太难受了，他抬起头偷偷看坐在沙发上的两个人，不知是谁点着了烟，两人的脸笼罩在一片白色的烟雾中。

 

他小幅度的动作着，用自己的大腿根去磨自己的大腿根，想要缓解几乎令人发狂的瘙痒，淫水沾染开来，大腿根部看起来一塌糊涂。

 

他的动作被K和J尽收眼底， K掐灭了烟，和J一起站起来走向沈巍，两人一前一后把沈巍夹在了中间。

 

tbc


End file.
